


Communicate

by im_gonna_regret_this



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: American Sign Language, Blind Character, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Deaf Character, F/F, ITS WILD, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also!!! its an au!!, connor is big gay, fucking obviously, i dont know how to tag shit, i have no idea what to call it but, it gets real gay lads, just a good ole time, mute character, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_gonna_regret_this/pseuds/im_gonna_regret_this
Summary: if evan can speak, jared can see, zoe can hear, and connor is too gay to function at all, then who's flying the plane??or, an au i thought of and couldn't forget about until i was forcing my own hand to write it at 3am. just a nice, slightly shitpost-y story for now about a group of people who become friends and can barely communicate with each other.





	Communicate

"connor!"

connor, who had just been woken up and was hurriedly getting dressed, groaned quietly as he pulled a black hoodie over the polo shirt his parents had forced him to wear for the first day of senior year.

zoe was calling him, which only ever happened for three reasons, and unless she had lost her phone or wanted to gush about how smart and intelligent and beautiful her girlfriend was, it was for a dumb reason. the absolute dumbest reason, actually. it didn't really happen all that often, connor being called to the bedroom by the stairs for that dumb, dumb reason, but when it did, it made connor both sad and impatient. honestly, zoe was probably just worrying over nothing- or she'd lost something or wanted to talk about how overwhelmingly gay she was- but connor grabbed his messanger bag, slinging it strap first over one of his shoulders, and headed to her room, anyway.

he stepped out of his bedroom, slamming the door shut with his foot, and padded down the hall, stopping at the door, covered in old, fading glow stars and glitterly purple lettering, just by the stairs. he knocked, belatedly realizing that he'd forgotten to put in his contacts and making a mental note to put them in at some point before he and zoe left for school. there was a muffled shout of "come in!" from somewhere inside the room, and the mental note was pushed to the back of his mind.

connor opened the door, and in the darkness he could make out the blurry shape of his sister, still laying in bed. he flicked on the lights and she hissed, hands flying to cover her face and shifting so that her palms completely covered her eye sockets. she was laying on top of her covers, but the bed was unmade and she was still clearly in her pajamas. connor sighed.

"what do you want?" he asked, leaning his weight to one side as he shifted the bag strap on his shoulder.

zoe let out a groan. "my eyes hurt."

connor softened a bit. "light?"

"yeah," she whined, "it's probably gonna last all day."

"just grab a pair of glasses and lets go." connor suggested, and although he already knew what was coming, he really hoped zoe wouldn't fight him on this.

"but," she started, and yep, there it was; the dumb reason connor had been called. he had expected it, but expecting to to have to struggle with his sister about something so trivial so early in the morning didn't make it any less of a pain.

"i don't want to _look_  blind, y'know? it'd be weird." sure, zoe had some insecurities since slowly losing most of her sight, but connor didn't really get it. yeah, dark sunglasses were a bit of a stereotype, but it was a high school. people would probably think she was just trying to hide red eyes from getting high or something, not that her eye disease was giving her issues and making her extra sensitive to light at the moment, despite it being pretty much all she could still see.

and, if someone somehow came to the conclusion that she was blind and tried to be a dick about it, then connor would beat the shit out of them. problem solved.

still, being afraid to use her cane or wear sunglasses in public was still an issue with zoe, and connor could only try his best to make her feel better, lest she trip over something undetectable without using an aid, or damage her eyes by not wearing proper protection. even if staying safe wasn't the main goal, it was a comfort thing, too. too much light exposure would make zoe's eyes burn and give her headaches, and if the problem could be solved so simply, then it was worth just getting over the minor insecurities instead of suffering through the day.

"we don't have time for this, zo. no one cares if you 'look blind', and if they do, i'll tell them to fuck off."

"but, _connooooooor_ ," zoe whined, palms still firmly over her eyes. connor sighed.

"do you even know what you're gonna wear?" he asked.

"no." she mumbled.

"okay, well, here's what's gonna happen," connor started, heading over to zoe's closet, "im gonna throw some clothes at you, you're gonna get dressed, and we're gonna hurry the fuck up because if you're late to class then mom and dad'll try to find a way to blame me for it."

he reached in and grabbed the same outfit he was wearing: a black hoodie and a pair of ripped black jeans- he had to check that they were ripped by feeling them since all the rips just blended together with the fabric into a mess of black when he looked at them- and warned zoe with a simple "head's up", before throwing them at her. she didn't move, hands remaining over her eyes, and they landed haphazardly across her abdomen.

"im turning the lights off," he announced, stalking over to the lightswitch and flicking the lights off. zoe finally lowered her hands, opening her eyes and blinking a few times now that it was safe. she sat up on her bed, grabbing the clothes connor had yote at her previously.

"is this the blue hoodie?" she asked, looking down at it.

"black." connor answered, opening up the top drawer to her nightstand. it was almost pitch black in the room- certainly too dark for him to see anything- and he, for lack of a better term, blindly felt around before pulling out two pairs of blackout sunglasses.

"ripped jeans, too?" zoe asked, one hand holding the pair of pants still while the other one absently felt over the rips, "are you trying to make me look emo? and what are you doing in my drawer?"

"first off, we're twinning, and secondly, i was grabbing you some glasses. you cant just burn your retinas because you're being a weenie." he threw a pair of glasses at her and they landed next to her on the bed.

"warn me first, you dick," zoe responded, grabbing them, "and aren't we always twinning?"

connor smiled. zoe unfolded the glasses, held them, and frowned.

"im not being a weenie. i just dont want people to be weird about it because they think im blind." she sat them back down next to her, not bothering to fold them back up again.

connor walked over to her, unfolding the pair he had grabbed for himself, and knelt down in front of her, gently taking both of her hands in one of his. he placed the glasses he was holding into her hands so that the temples were facing him and the outside of the lenses were facing her, and when zoe went to protest, he moved her hands to his face, holding her wrists as he guided her to put the glasses on him.

"i guess we'll just look blind together, then." he said, letting go and letting her hands fall away from his face.

he reached for the other pair of sunglasses zoe'd discarded, and gently placed them on her face in return. she smiled, although connor couldn't see it as another layer of darkness provided by the heavily-tinted glasses made his vision completely black in the already dark room.

"you're a doofus," zoe said fondly, "and i can't get dressed with these on."

connor smiled back. "then take them off and put them back on when you're done, you dork nerd. im gonna head downstairs."

and with that, he stood back up, headed toward the door, ended up running into the wall, and stepped out into the hallway, heading down the stairs to grab breakfast for zoe and go start the car.

he'd forgotten to put in his contacts.


End file.
